When In Paradise
by gilmore7girl
Summary: A romance brews among the teens of Tree Hill. While going to Hawaii for the semifinals basketball tournament, relationships break, form,& strenghten. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton. Who knows what will happen when in paradise?
1. Anticipation

Chapter 1

"I can't believe this is our last day as juniors, guys." Haley James said to her friends at lunch.

"Yeah, I thought this day would never come!" Nathan Scott high-fived his best friend, Tim.

Just think…I'll be off to art school in two weeks!" Peyton Sawyer gushed.

"Jenny and I are going to see my parents in Ohio in a few weeks. I can't wait to get out of here, no offense." Jake laughed.

"I can't wait for summer, dude. Summer with Bevin will be the best." Tim said as he gazed over at his girlfriend from across the courtyard.

"But you know what would be even better? Winning the state championship today, allowing us to go to the preliminaries in Hawaii! How awesome would that be? It would be paradise for 1 long, relaxing week. And the best part is, the cheerleaders get to tag along too." Nathan smirked at his cheerleader girlfriend, Haley.

"What about you, Luke?" Peyton questioned. "Now that things have finally settled between Brooke, you, and me… can't you enjoy the summer?"

Lucas sighed.

"You guys don't understand it, though. Brooke is moving to California with her parents in 3 weeks. That's hardly enough time for me to convince her to stay. I love her. She's the one…she just doesn't know it yet…" Lucas trailed off.

"Oh, poor Lucas," Rachel Walker walked over to their table.

"No one wants you here, Rachel." Nathan put his arm around Haley.

Rachel had been known for getting what she wanted. She moved to Tree Hill at the end of the school year. Rachel wanted Lucas, but he brushed her off. Rachel was a mean, snobby girl. The only friends she had were guys who treated her like a princess.

"I'm sure Lucas wants me here." Rachel smirked as she slid into a seat next to Lucas.

Meanwhile…at the cheerleader's lunch table…

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke Davis, the captain of the cheerleading squad, bursted with anger. "What does Rachel Walker think she is doing with Lucas. She'll be sorry." Brooke gritted her teeth.

"Um, excuse me, Brooke." Bevin said meekly.

"What is it, Bevin?" Brooke said impatiently.

"You know, Lucas isn't exactly yours…so, technically…it's okay for Rachel to be with him…"

"What! Are you kidding me? Wait a sec, you're right, Bevin, Lucas isn't mine. And plus, I'm leaving soon, so what do I care if Lucas is with that…that-"

"Fellow cheerleader of yours whom you like very much!" Theresa assured Brooke.

"By the way Brooke, you're going out with Felix…aka the team mascot for Tree Hill." Bevin said.

"Go ahead…rub it in, girls. While all of you get to date jocks, I date the unskillful, mascot." Brooke covered her face with her hands.

"At least you could consider him a part of the team!" Theresa laughed.

Brooke peeked out from underneath her hands and burst out in giggles.

Soon, the whole table was doubled over in laughter.

Haley, who had been watching Brooke's scene from across the courtyard said, "Sorry guys, but Peyton and I have to go see what our fellow cheerleaders are talking about. It looks rather interesting."

"Yeah, I had a great time here, boys." Peyton said sarcastically.

"See you later, Dumbo." Haley winked at Nathan as she pulled at her ears.

Peyton and Haley laughed at the fact that Nathan had finally received an embarrassing nickname. It had only took them one glance at him to figure it out. Truth be told, Nathan Scott had the most perfect ears in the world. Haley just liked to make fun of them because they were flawless.

"I'll get you later, Miss Tutorgirl! You'll regret that!" Nathan yelled to Haley.

Haley turned around and waved her hands in the air, sarcastically.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Haley smirked.

"Come on, Tutorgirl, or should we rename you, Flirtaciousgirl?" Peyton rolled her eyes and guided Haley to Brooke's table.

"Hey girls!" Haley smiled.

"What's going on?" Peyton sat down with her eyebrows raised.

"We…were…just…laughing…at…how…Brooke…is…going…to…not…miss…Lucas…when…she…leaves…soon." Bevin said in between laughs.

"Hold it!" Brooke held up her hand and everyone became quiet.

"I never said I wouldn't miss Lucas, I just said that I didn't care for him the way I used to, okay?" Brooke looked at the ground.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Peyton said referring to Rachel walking to their table.

"Isn't it time for us to warm up our routines for the basketball game, 6th period?" Rachel acted as if she was the leader.

"Excuse me, Walker, the last time I checked…I was captain. Got it? Good." Brooke stood up and motioned for the girls to follow.

"Someone's having a bad day." Rachel murmured as she followed the other girls.

"Bye Lucas!" Rachel waved to Lucas, who gave Rachel a quick nod.

As soon as the cheerleaders were out of sight, Lucas pounded his head against the table.

"Whoa, man, don't give yourself a concussion before the big game." Tim grabbed Lucas' head a held it upright.

"Yeah, quit Lucas. Everything will be just fine. Will you please just get your head ready for the game and then you can continue being glum." Nathan got up and threw away his lunch.

"Let's go, guys." Jake lead his friends towards the gym.

"Hey, wait. You know what would really get us pumped for the game?" Nathan gave a sly grin.

"Oh, no, Nathan. No way! I am not flying to Brazil again before a basketball game. Remember last time? We didn't make it back in time and Whitey gave us detention for 2 months, plus extra conditioning." Tim explained.

"Whoa, Tim! You guys went to Brazil?" Lucas' eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Yeah, dude, of course." Tim turned to Lucas with a grin.

"We're skipping 5th period and going to Lucas' favorite place to get him ready for the game." Nathan nodded.

"We're going to his house?" Tim cocked his head.

"No, stupid." Nathan slapped Tim. "We're going to the River Court.

"Guys…" Lucas held up his hands as he backed away slowly.

"Grab him." Nathan murmured to Tim and Jake.

Lucas bolted for the gym, but wasn't fast enough.

Gotcha." Tim and Jake said.

"Fine, fellas." Lucas shook off his capturers arms. "Let's do this."

"Ready, girls? In 5, 6, 7, 8!" Brooke counted the steps to their halftime routine.

"Wait, Bevin, it's like this…" Brooke demonstrated the move Bevin didn't know.

"Do it with me, everyone. It's boom, slap, clap, hit, and to the left." Brooke instructed.

All of a sudden, the gym door burst open.

As soon as the girls saw it was Felix, they groaned.

"Okay, from the top, ladies. Peyton, count the beats. I'll be back in a few." Brooke said staring at her boyfriend.

"Hey, baby!" Felix welcomed her.

"Hello, Felix!" Brooke jumped into his arms.

Felix put her down. "I saw that move you demonstrated for the retard…classic."

He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Number one, that's my friend you're calling retard, and number two, I know I'm good." Brooke spun around, showing herself off in her miniskirt and Ravens cheerleading uniform.

"Good at what, Brooke?" Felix smirked.

"Everything." Brooke kissed him.

"Brooke! We need you over here! You can see lover boy, later!" Bevin called.

"Okay! I have to go! I'll see you for the big game, huh?" Brooke batted her eyelashes.

"Of course." Felix gave her a quick kiss and left the building.

Brooke sighed. "It felt good to have a boyfriend." She thought.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Brooke came back over to her squad.

As the practice progressed, Brooke couldn't focus on cheerleading. All of her thoughts were about the guy she loved.

"Ahh…home sweet home!" Lucas smiled at "HIS" River Court.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…let's do this, Luke! Come on, now. All thoughts about girls are thrown away, got it?" Nathan pounded fists with Lucas.

"Yeah, Nate. How about a game to 15? I pick Jake."

"Look's like it's you and me, Tim." Nathan said. "But, lets make things a bit more interesting…the losers have to tell his crush that he loves her."

"Hey! No fair, Nathan!" Jake protested. "The girl you love already knows it…and plus, she loves you back! No way!"

"Yeah, Nathan. You've got to agree with Jake. It's not fair for everyone." Tim sighed.

"Life isn't always fair, guys." Nathan took the ball from Lucas and shot it in the basket.

"1-0, you've got nothing to worry about Tim." Nathan laughed.

"You've really done it this time, Scott." Lucas joked to Nathan.

"Talking to yourself again, Lucas?" Nathan stopped and turned to Nathan, but Lucas stole the ball from Nathan and made a 3-pointer.

"I believe that's 3-0, us." Lucas laughed.

Throughout the whole game, Lucas and Jake would be ahead, but then Nathan and Tim would pull to the front. Eventually, it was 14-14 and Nathan's team had the ball.

"Say hello to Brooke for me, Lucas." Nathan smirked as he shot the ball from the 3-point arch.

SWISH!

"No!" Jake cried.

"Yes!" Nathan and Tim slapped hands.

Lucas was in a shocked state of mind.

"So, Luke," Nathan smirked. "How's the losing vibe feeling?"

When Nathan didn't receive a response from Lucas, let alone a change in expression, he was worried.

"Look, Lucas, it's just a game. Sometime this summer you have to tell Brooke, it doesn't have to be now, okay?" Nathan patted Lucas' back.

"Yeah, but I will do it. A bet is a bet." Lucas gave a weak smile.

"Are you ready for the game, man?" Tim asked Lucas.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucas pounded fists with his friends.

"Give me a V, dot the I, curl the C, T-O-R-Y. Victory! Victory!" The squad cheered before the Ravens were announced onto the court.

"Alright, guys, lets do this. It's my last year and I want the championship. We've gone too far to lose this. You know the line up. Who wants to go to Hawaii? I can't hear you!" Whitey, the Raven's coach, yelled in the locker room.

"YEAH!" The team hollered.

"Nathan, circle them up." Whitey instructed.

"Alright, guys, Ravens on 3." Nathan put his hand in the middle as did everyone else.

"1-2-3! Ravens!"

"And here they are now…your Tree Hill Ravens!" Mouth, their announcer, shouted.

The florescent lights flashed, the cheerleaders cheered, the crowd yelled for more as the Ravens hit the court.

Game time.


	2. Celebration

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, but I love it anyway!**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! It's what keeps me going! Sorry about the confusion: Jake and Peyton are friends, Rachel Walker is the girl from the show but I just made up her last name, sorry yall. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

Chapter 2

"I want to here you, ladies!" Brooke pepped up her team.

"This is our court, our time, our game." Rachel chimed in.

"Thanks for that." Brooke said, and strangely, she wasn't annoyed by Rachel's attempts for leadership, attention, or whatever.

Rachel smiled to herself and thought, "Maybe Brooke likes me after all."

"Okay, lets do the 'We Want a Basket' cheer, 4 times." Brooke said.

Lucas' heart pounded as he raced down the court with the ball.

He could hear Brooke's voice, exceptionally loud, cheering for him.

"This is for you, Brooke." Lucas thought as he paused, aimed, and shot the ball from the 3-point line.

SWOOSH!

"Go, Lucas!" Brooke cheered from the side lines.

Out of mere adrenaline and exhilaration, Lucas pointed at Brooke and winked.

Brooke's heart skipped a beat. She felt chills roam her body. She began gazing at him until her view of Lucas was blocked…

Felix.

"Hey, Brooke!" Felix said out of his Raven's outfit.

"Oh, hi, I have to cheer so…later!" Brooke pushed Felix out of the way and began leading her squad into another cheer and at the same time, watching Lucas.

"What's bothering her, these days?" Felix wandered as he ran down the side court, pepping up the crowd.

"Nathan Scott with the ball, pass to Lucas Scott, he dribbles, fakes the shot, and the ball is back with Nathan Scott…he shoots…and score! Ladies and gentlemen, the score is 17-22, Tree Hill Ravens."

The whistle blows indicating half time.

The team jogs off the court to the locker room. They are filled with exhaustion, but at the same time, anticipation and hunger of winning.

Haley catches Nathan's eye and quickly runs over to him.

"Great half, Nathan. You're a star. How many points did…" Haley's chatty lips were cut off by Nathan's finger.

"Shh…" Nathan hugged her.

Haley pulled away, "The point is, I am so proud of you."

Nathan smiled. He was filled with joy. He knew this girl was the one for him. Her chestnut large eyes gazed up at him with adoration.

"I love you, Haley James." Nathan kissed her hand and walked away.

"Oh, my…" Butterflies filled her stomach.

"Haley, we need you!" Brooke called.

"Coming!" Haley broke out of her daze and pranced over to the squad.

"Get in formation and dance like there's no tomorrow." Brooke whispered to her squad.

"And now, announcing the Tree Hill Raven's Cheer Squad! Give it up for them!"

The lights went dark and the squad quietly made their way to the center of the court.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Space Jam blasted from the speakers.

The squad began their routine with more spice and attitude than ever. They were giving it all they had.

Brooke over exaggerated every move, but that's what made her stand out from the crowd.

The basketball teams didn't stay in their locker rooms for long. They came out to watch this dynamite routine.

When Brooke caught Lucas staring at her, she pushed herself to the limit. She swayed her hips from side to side and spun around.

Both basketball teams were whooping and hollering as well as everyone in the gym.

The squad danced their way to the formation for their stunt. Haley was the flyer. When Haley was in the air she shouted, "Go, Ravens, Go!"

"Yeah, Haley!" Nathan shouted from the side line. Nathan nudged Lucas and said, "That's my girl."

The routine ended with a BAM. The girls struck a fierce pose and the lights were out.

The crowd roared with excitement.

Brooke lead the cheering squad to the side lines. Each one of them knew they had stuck it out. They had dominated. The only thing that could make this night perfect would be if the Ravens would win the game.

"Haley!" Brooke ran up to her with enthusiasm. "You rocked at everything, but especially the stunt! You totally made the squad perfect! I'm so glad we're friends!" She hugged Haley and quickly pranced off to Peyton.

"You're my girl, my cheerleader, my everything." Nathan whispered to Haley on his way onto the court.

Haley just didn't know…was it the way his hot breath on her ear sent chills up her body, or his way of words with her, or his heart of gold, or his way of showing that he only could ever love me, that made her know for sure he was THE ONE.

Haley came back from her dream-like daze and began cheering with the squad. Each cheerleader had a grin from ear to ear on their faces.

Sweat was dripping from the guys faces as they hustled up and down the court, trying to savor ever last bit of energy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a close one! With 30 seconds on the clock, it is a tie game, 42-42. The Ravens call for a time-out."

"Alright, guys, here's the play. Nathan pass it to Jake. Jake, dribble to past half court then pass to Nathan…" Coach Whitey began.

"Coach, what about me? I'll be open for the 3-pointer." Lucas interrupted.

"Listen, son, this is the plan. You're not going to be open. They'll double team you." Whitey said to Lucas.

"Yeah, that used to be me." Nathan murmured.

"Okay," Whitey ignored Nathan's comment. "Nathan you've got the shot, so make it! Ravens on 3. 1-2-3 RAVENS!"

This was a competition for everyone…the Ravens vs. the Knights from Oakville, the fans vs. fans, cheerleaders vs. cheerleaders, this was insane!

The whistle blew and the Ravens plan went into action.

"Nathan Scott with the ball…pass to Jake Gelinski…he's dribbling down the court…15 seconds on the clock…pass back to Nathan Scott…he shoots…9 seconds on the clock…SCORE!"

The crowd erupts with cheer and excitement.

"Defense!" Coach Whitey yells. "Get back on defense!"

Because of the Ravens' excitement of scoring the winning point, they forgot about the 4 seconds left on the clock to go back on defense.

Lucas, however, was the only member of the team who remembered the remaining time on the clock and he remembered that he had to get back on defense.

"Since I wasn't able to be the star who shot the winning point, I'm going to be the one who saved the game." Lucas thought as he sprinted down the court to their opponent's hoop.

"Lucas Scott, the only player from the Raven's on defense, is one on one with star player of the Knights, Chris Bennington. Looks like Bennington is going for the dunk…Lucas Scott a step ahead of Bennington…Bennington jumps up for the dunk…deflected! Lucas Scott with the game saving play!"

The fans jumped up onto their seats and roared with excitement. The whole stadium sounded like a thunder of trampling elephants.

The Ravens ran onto mid court and lifted the Scott brothers in the air. And then, the Ravens coach popped out from beneath the horde of basketball guys and cheerleaders. Coach Whitey was on the shoulders of Jake and Skills. They paraded Whitey all around the court in excitement as they held up their winning trophy. It was the ticket to Hawaii, the semi-finals.

Haley skipped over to Nathan, waving her pom-poms in the air and dove into his welcoming arms.

"You did it!" Haley screamed. "I am extremely proud to be your girlfriend!"

Nathan cupped Haley's face and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Brooke had been staring at Lucas with her jaw dropped. How could she have ever let him go? Of course, he totally hurt her when he cheated with Peyton, but…? He's a different guy, he has changed…for the better.

Brooke made her decision and darted over to Lucas, but was again interrupted by Felix.

"Oh yeah," Brook thought. "Felix is my boyfriend."

"Brooke! We did it!" Felix grabbed her in his arms.

"I know! It's so great!" Brooke hugged him.

Lucas happened to look over to where Brooke and Felix were embracing. He caught Brooke's eye and shrugged at her. He gave her a quick wink and was tugged out of Brooke's sight by Rachel.

Brooke felt a pang of jealousy.

"But I love Felix…I'm not with Lucas. I broke up with Lucas, I don't even speak with him that much anymore. I can't have feelings for him." Brooke thought.

"Hey babe, what are your plans for tonight?" Felix broke the hug, but grasped her hand.

"Oh, I think I'm going out with the girls. Sorry, Felix, it's a girls night out! We will definitely go soon, though, okay?" Brooke fixed her puppy dog eyes on Felix.

"Alright, go have fun." Felix gave her an assuring push toward her friends.

"Bye, love." Brooke waved.

Felix pondered how Brooke was always lately brushing him off.

"But she always is sweet, caring, and loving to me, so I don't get it. Maybe it is because of that Lucas kid. I already don't like him. I will make him look so bad Brooke will never ever want to be his friend or anything more again. Brooke Davis will love me forever. I know she will." Felix jumped in his car and drove off, with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Everyone had cleared the gym except for the cheerleaders and the Ravens basketball team. They all were lying on the middle of the gym court, chatting about the upcoming events.

"Can you believe it?" Brooke sat straight up. "We're all going to Hawaii, very soon!"

"I know! I am so psyched! 1 long, relaxing week in Hawaii," Haley sighed gleefully, "I wonder if they will be any hot hula-dancing Hawaiians for us."

"Hey! Did someone forget about me?" Nathan playfully moved away from Haley.

Everyone burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I'll take hula-dancing lessons for you, Hales, anything, ANYTHING!" Nathan bowed down to her feet, jokingly.

"Really!" Haley straightened up.

"No way, I can find another girl, maybe a hula girl." Nathan laughed.

"Hmph," Haley turned over on her stomach and buried her head in her arms, waiting for her prince charming to hold her in his arms.

"I'm just kidding sweet girl." Nathan picked her up and put her in his lap.

"Yay!" Haley clapped her hands, cheerfully.

They all laughed at the cute couple.

"I'm hungry! Let's go somewhere." Peyton whined.

"I like it here." Lucas replied without opening his eyes. He was actually trying to sleep on the cold, hard wood floor.

"I'll order pizza here, It'll be fun. Come on, we have to celebrate the BIG WIN!" Nathan released himself from Haley's loving self and jogged to the locker room to call in the food.

"Yes, I have an idea!" Brooke clapped her hands while everyone else groaned.

"Brooke, every time you have an idea, we all end up in detention." Peyton laughed.

Brooke considered, "True, but it's always fun, isn't it! Uh huh, that's what I thought! We are all going to stay here for the night in something I call a lock-in. Anyone who tries to leave, well, let's say you don't want to leave. Also, no one can go to sleep, and if you do…suffer the consequences."

"But, Brooke, we don't have blankets or pillows, and trust me, this floor is not good for sleeping." Haley looked around at the others for affirmation.

"Hello, Haley! You aren't going to be sleeping!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, but we at least want to be comfortable!" Haley puffed out her lips and said a long, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaassssssssseeeeeeeee!"

"Fine," Brooke crossed her arms. "I happen to know that the P.E. closet has tons of blankets that have never been used, just in case there is ever a snow in."

"Yes! Thank you Brooke!" Haley skipped over to Brooke and hugged her.

Nathan walked back over to them, "Hey, the pizza is on its way, what did I miss?"

"Well, tonight, we are all staying here…" Haley began.

"But the rules are…" Brooke started.

"That you can't fall asleep…" Jake spoke up.

"Or leave the gym." Peyton finished.

"Come on 'bro, lets go get the blankets." Lucas nodded for Nathan to follow.

"I am so confused. But whatever, I'm in if you're in." Nathan said to Haley.

"Oh, I am so in." Haley grinned at Nathan.

"Let the games begin." Brooke beamed with delight.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review and I will write more faster! You guys rock! xoxo**


	3. Old Flame Meet New Flame?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, but I love it.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers…you guys are the best: othandscottluver, lilmonkeygirl31, Laura369, Miki012, Cadi Cay, BrucasAlways, tiggerluvsbroody07, Naley is L.O.V.E.!**

**Stuff you need to know: Nikki never kidnapped Jenny. Nikki moved away but is still in contact with Jake. They're friends, but Nikki is in love with him. No one really hates Nikki.**

Chapter 3

"Pizza! Come and get it!" Jake laid the boxes on the ground in front of the group of friends.

"Geez, Nathan, how many boxes did you get?" Peyton's jaw dropped when she saw about 15 boxes coming her way.

"Well, I got 10 for us to eat, and 5 for the war I'm planning." Nathan grinned mischievously. Lucas and Nathan returned with the piles of blankets a few seconds earlier.

"Hold on a second, Nathan," Brooke held up her hand. "Why don't I know about this little shin-dig you're planning. I mean, I am the party fun planner, here. I organized it. I think I have every right to know what is going on."

Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Lucas was already in on their little plan.

Lucas ran up from behind Brooke and splattered two pieces of sauce-covered cheese, pepperoni and sausage pizza all over her face.

"Ah!" Brooke wiped her sauce-filled face in disgust, and spun around to see who the culprit was.

"Oh, Broody," Brooke snatched two pieces of pizza. "I'm so going to get you for this."

Lucas laughed and started running. Brooke began chasing after Lucas in a fit of giggles, which started the Pizza War: Boys vs. Girls.

Nathan realized that Haley wasn't in the gym, and she hadn't been for a while. That's when Nathan remembered Haley saying she was going to the bathroom to refresh her makeup.

"You're makeup will soon be ruined, Miss James." Nathan grinned mischievously as he grabbed two pieces of pizza and tip-toed towards the bathroom.

Luckily, when Nathan opened the bathroom door, he saw Haley, but she couldn't see him. She was putting on mascara and humming a song she loved to sing.

"Sorry, Hales," Nathan thought. "Time to break up the perfect moment…"

"Charge!" Nathan yelled so loud that it made Haley jump a foot in the air, knocking her makeup bag over and smearing a thick, black line down her cheek.

"Gotcha," Nathan bounded over to Haley and covered her face in pizza sauce.

"OH-MY-GOSH, that is so…" Haley spun around and lunged at Nathan, marking his face with mascara.

He lightly heaved her on the bathroom tile holding her legs and arms down.

"Who's got who now?" Nathan dominated.

Haley didn't reply. She simply smiled her innocent smile. She loved the way he was so competitive and she loved how gentle he treated her. Haley let out a small giggle from looking at Nathan's mascara-covered face.

"Why are you laughing, Miss James?" Nathan prompted. "This is war…Boys vs. Girls. And since you're a girl and I am a boy, I am supposed to take you down."

"And how are you going to do that?" Haley said coyly.

"Like this," Nathan lunged for Haley's lips, but her competitive side emerged as she dodged his yearning lips, shoved him and ran for the bathroom door.

Before she left, she peeked her head back in the bathroom, and said haughtily, "Who's got who now, Nate? Looks like the floors gotcha." Haley laughed and dashed out when she saw Nathan jump up and run catch her.

Haley waited around the corner and as soon as Nathan darted by her, unseen, she playfully tripped him and he fell to the floor.

Haley doubled over in laughter, thinking she had won.

"Victory…victory…ha-ha-ha-HA-HA!" Haley taunted.

Nathan swiftly kicked and clutched Haley's leg, pulling her to the ground on top of him.

"Babe, I got you babe." Nathan recited the words of a "their" song.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley pulled Nathan into a kiss.

Meanwhile, Brooke was chasing Lucas, flirtatiously.

Brooke cornered Lucas in the back of the gym, and cried, "Surrender! You are forced to be my hostage!"

Lucas grinned and slowly walked up to her, "I would love to be your hostage."

"Lucas…" Brooke sighed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her "saucy" face to his.

Brooke was lost in the moment, forgetting all about her current boyfriend, Felix.

Brooke thought, "Lucas is tender and gentle with me. Lucas gives me fireworks when we kiss, Felix doesn't. But, I love how Felix actually wants to be with me."

"Oh no," Brooke grabbed her forehead, shaking her head.

"Brooke, I..love…" Lucas couldn't finish his sentence of saying "I love you" because Brooke ran off in a fit of tears and shock.

No one had seen them kiss, since they were in the corner, half covered by the massive bleachers.

Lucas kicked the wall and leaned up against it.

"I really hurt her this time. Gosh, I am such an idiot. She's going out with Felix, so why did she kiss me back. I shouldn't have…it's been too soon." Lucas thought.

Peyton had seen Brooke run into the bathroom. So, Peyton grabbed Haley away from Nathan and hurried over to a tearful Brooke in the restroom.

"Oh my gosh, Brooke, what happened?" Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Yeah, you can tell us. We're here for you." Haley joined in on the embrace.

"Well," Brooke wiped her eyes and sniffled, "I sort of, kind of, led Lucas on, you know? And then, I started being my flirty self, you know? Then, Lucas kissed me, and the worst part is… I kissed him back!"

"Wow, that's quite a story. It is kind of obvious you are not over Lucas, not like that would help, but…" Peyton started.

"You are with Felix. One little mistake isn't worth losing Lucas as a friend or crying over and not having fun the rest of the night. Everyone makes mistakes, Brooke. It's okay. Just forget about it. It's probably better if Felix doesn't know, so there won't be any fights. Relax, please." Haley rubbed Brooke's shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks, Hales." Brooke sighed.

"You are the life of the party. Let's just tell everyone you fell and bumped your nose, or something? Okay?" Peyton giggled.

"Yeah, that's a good one, P. Sawyer." Brooke rolled her eyes, but laughed.

While Brooke fixed her makeup, her two best friends questioned her.

"Well, can I ask you something about it Brooke? Or is it too soon?" Haley spoke up.

"Well, I don't care. It's cool, ask on." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you like kissing Lucas? Was it better than Felix?" Haley questioned.

"Of course, I like Felix. Felix is my boyfriend." Brooke lied, but at the same time avoided the question.

"I guess that answer means: We'll talk about it later." Peyton and Haley began walking toward the door.

"Wait," Brooke ran up to them. "I think I want to see what happens in Hawaii. I think paradise could either be good or bad for me and Felix. Anyway, it's not like Lucas loves me or anything."

Peyton and Haley gave each other knowing looks as they followed Brooke back into the gym.

The gym's commotion stopped abruptly as Brooke strutted to the middle of the court. Her confidence shone through.

Lucas was busy cleaning up the pizza mess in the opposite corner. It snuck a peek at Brooke. She looked fine, and unhurt. Brooke seemed to act as if nothing was wrong.

The group of friends scattered throughout the gym, waited for Brooke's next move.

She simply sat down and grabbed a piece of pizza from an unopened box.

"Mmmhmm," Brooke moaned and closed her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Nathan whispered to Haley who just walked over to him.

"Yeah, she just hurt her nose, that's all." Haley hated lying to him.

"Let's go eat with her." Nathan nudged Haley towards Brooke.

"Attention!" Haley called everyone together. "Brooke was only upset because she banged her nose on the bleacher over there. She's alright, but can we just forget about it and have fun!"

On that note, the group took a break from the skirmish, and dug into their pizza, or what was left of it.

They resumed chatting and mingling as they ate their midnight snack. Lucas sat next to Peyton to find out how Brooke took it.

"Listen Lucas, she didn't tell us how she felt about you. She has a boyfriend, and it's Felix. She has no idea that you love her. It seems like everyone in the whole world knows you are still in love with Brooke, except Brooke…and maybe Rachel, but we all know she's denying it." Peyton whispered.

A loud bang erupted from the front door of the gym as it slammed shut.

"Speaking of the devil…" Peyton groaned.

Red-haired hotshot, Rachel flew through the double doors, a smug grin on her face.

Brooke stood up, annoyed once she saw who it was.

"Excuse me! Who invited her?" Brooke motioned to the new guest.

"Um, I did, Brooke." Bevin quickly mumbled. "I just thought that since the whole cheer team was here, Rachel should be included."

"Well, if she would have stayed with us after the game, she would have known about out little party." Brooke gave Rachel look.

"Well, sorry to be the party pooper here, but I was out with someone who felt a little neglected." Rachel put on the puppy-dog sympathetic face.

"Who would that be?" Brooke said nonchalantly.

"Why should I tell you? This guy and I had a lot of fun together. Too bad he's taken. It sure seemed like he wasn't. I guess you can say he cheated. Hah! Anyway, enough about me, what's been going around here?" Rachel focused her attention on the rest of the group.

While they were filling Rachel in on the nights activities, Brooke raced her mind, trying to figure out who Rachel had been with.

"Who cares?" Brooke told herself.

"What should we do, next?" Lucas chimed in.

"Lucas! I didn't see you here!" Rachel ran over to Lucas and gave him an extra long hug.

"Nice to see you too, Rachel." Lucas patted Rachel's back.

Peyton rolled her eyes and shared a disgusted look with Brooke.

"How about we play a game of basketball? I mean, we are in a gym." Jake persuaded.

"I'm in." Peyton smiled at Jake.

As Jake grasped Peyton's hand to lift her up onto her feet, they both felt an electrical vibe between them that sent shivers up their spines.

"Peyton's on my team!" Jake cried out.

"Wow, there sonny," Lucas laughed, "You got a thing for Miss Peyton?"

"Shut up, Lucas." Jake couldn't tell Peyton he loved her, not yet. So, he decided to lie. "Dude, I am still in love with Nikki."

Jake hated hurting Peyton in this way, but he didn't want his heart broken if Peyton didn't feel the same way.

Peyton felt a pang of heart ache shoot through her, but she couldn't show it.

"Yeah, whatever! Nikki's coming back into town soon, right Jake?" Peyton faked excitement.

"Yeah, I am so excited! She's coming just in time to come to Hawaii with me and Jenny so she can watch Jenny while I play!" Jake said.

It was true that Nikki would come and help take care of Jenny while Jake played basketball, but he wasn't in love with Nikki. Nikki was in love with him and it got pretty annoying.

"Okay, could we play anytime soon?" Brooke tapped her foot with impatience.

"I'll be the other captain, besides Jake." Lucas volunteered.

All of a sudden, the door to the locker room burst open.

Coach Whitey entered the gym and gasped when he saw the mess.

"What in the world happened here? Who's in charge of this?" Whitey strutted up to the group of meekly friends.

Brooke was about to step forward and admit herself, when Lucas cut her off.

"It was me, Coach." Lucas stepped forward with his head hanging low.

"Wow," Brooke thought with astonishment. "Lucas just proved himself to be the man I always thought he was…selfless, kind, and definitely a breathtaker."

"There's no punishment this time, Lucas, since you all just won to advance to the semis. I understand that you want to celebrate. Also, since this is your last day of school, I want you all to have fun! Well, before I say anything else, I would like to introduce to a young man, who has so generously offered to assist me at our semi-finals in Hawaii!

A handsome dark haired tall young man stood beside Whitey. He had the cutest dimples and dark brown eyes. He gave the group a toothy smile, which melted away all the girls' hearts away. This is a man from Raleigh. I met him at one of the basketball summer camps I helped in. He's 19 years old. I introduce to you Jonathan Booker.

Haley was in a state of shock. Was that the Johnny Booker she knew from the summer at her grandmothers? The Johnny Booker she dated and thought she really liked.

Haley dated Jonathan Booker the summer before she got together with Nathan, which was last summer. She hadn't spoken or seen him in forever.

Haley had been staring at Jonathan, and he had caught her eye. Jonathan mouthed in disbelief, "Haley James?"

Haley nodded in excitement. She broke away from Nathan's grasp and quietly skipped over to her old flame.

"Johnny!" Haley cried as she gave him a friendly hug.

Nathan did a double-take. Was his girlfriend hugging some other guy?

"It has been forever, Haley! How have you been?" Jonathan laughed.

"It's been such a long time. I'm good, thanks. We had such a fantastic time that summer with our grandparents." Haley remembered.

"Yeah, and I rode to your grandparents house across the lake every day to see you." Jonathan gave Haley a flirtatious grin.

"Yeah, well, it was fun, but…" Haley suddenly remembered she had a curious boyfriend over there. She quickly motioned for her boyfriend to come over.

"Finally," Nathan thought. "Haley better have a good explanation for this one."

"Jonathan, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Nathan."

You could see the sudden change in Jonathan's face as he realized Haley wasn't the single girl he had hoped she would be.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan. I've heard a lot about you. You're a great player." Jonathan shook Nathan's hand.

"So, how do you know each other?" Nathan asked, trying to act interested and not acting like the "jealous boyfriend."

"Oh it was nothing really." Haley looked around the gym, uncomfortably. Her ex and her steady boyfriend together was not a good sight. She knew that was right.

"Come on, Hales," Jonathan nipped Haley's shoulder playfully.

Nathan winced at the sound of Jonathan, a stranger to Nathan, calling "his girl" by "his nickname."

"Okay," Haley laughed. "Jon and I met at my grandparents vacation lake house last summer. We sort of had a thing, but it was all fun and games, nothing serious."

Haley squeezed Nathan's hand, assuring, but some strange feeling in her gut brought back old, amazing memories from her summer with Johnny.

She knew she was in love with Nathan, but with Jonathan now back in her life for a while, this brought a whirlwind of confusion and uncertainty.

This was too much for Haley to handle all at once.

She quickly told Jonathan she'd see him later on in the week at practice, and bolted for the highest bleacher to sit and think on.

Nathan, the charming boyfriend he was, followed her to the bottom of the steps.

With his hands in his pockets, he lifted his head to Haley and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Haley gave Nathan a weak smile. "I'm going to just process everything for a few minutes. Be with you in a little bit?"

"Sure," Nathan turned around with a million questions trying to pop out of his little head. "But," Nathan turned back around. "Brooke's planning another fantasy Hawaiian cupid deal. You want me to put your name in?"

"Yeah, thanks Nate." Haley watched as Nathan nodded and sauntered back to the group.

Haley knew he was buzzing with questions about Jonathan and our relationship, but Haley just didn't know what to do. She plumped her head on her hands and sighed. Life could be so complicated.

Meanwhile, dictator (but in a good way) Brooke was organizing a Fantasy Hawaiian Cupid.

"Okay, so I know it is way past Valentines Day, but I thought we could spice up this trip by adding a little romance!" Brooke knowingly glanced at Jake and Peyton who were whispering about something.

Everyone turned their heads to see the two flirting like crazy.

"See what I mean?" Brooke laughed.

"What?" Peyton cried.

"Oh, it's nothing, Miss Clueless. Anyway, as I was saying…the guys, including Coach and Jonathan," Brooke motioned to the two men standing aside, "are going to auction off the girl they want for the entire week."

"Hey, wait!" Lucas interrupted. "What if the girl you want ends up with some other guy? Can't the guy have a romantic fun date with the girl for one day, with no interruptions?"

Lucas was backed up by pretty much everyone.

"Okay, fine," Brooke waved her hands in the air, "But, this time, lets put a twist on this."

Everyone, including Coach Whitey, groaned.

"You all know I am good, you just can't bear to admit it." Brooke smiled. "This time, the girls can't find out who their secret guy is, until their date! The guy can do all sorts of romantic clues and love letters, or whatever, but they can't tell! Got it, guys?"

The guys grunted a low mumble.

"Girls, go into the locker room, I'll handle the first part of this and then I will leave so it's secret for me too!" Brooke waited to speak again until every single girl was out of sight.

"Okay, to find out what number rank you get to pick, how about when your birthday is closest to January 7th, my birthday!" Brooke gleamed. "Figure the rest out yourselves, boys, and write down the results! We'll be waiting!"

As soon as Brooke left, Coach Whitey took over.

"Who's the closest? Be honest, guys, or else I will bench you." Whitey puffed.

"I am. My birthday is January 10th!" Nathan thought he had Haley in the bag. "Perfect," He thought.

But, someone else in the crowd, waved their hand and said, "Sorry, Nathan, my birthday's January 9th, and I choose…"

Nathan groaned when he saw who it was. His perfect plan with Haley was ruined, in just a split second.

**A/N: Well that's it! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have an ideas, tell me, and I could use them! I've been really busy with school and volleyball lately so its sometimes hard to find time to write! But I love it, so encourage me! Thanks---Ali**


	4. Peace For Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, sigh.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I loved it! I always do. Keep reviewing and reading! You all totally rock my socks!**

Chapter 3

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing? Did the new assistant coach, Jonathan Booker, just steal his girl for the fantasy draft? What a jerk. And, he knew Nathan was going out with Haley!

"I'll choose Haley James." Nathan replayed Jonathan's casual attitude as he chose his Haley in his head.

"Okay, Haley James for Jonathan Booker." Whitey recorded the stats on his sheet of paper.

"Nathan, you've got your pick, now." Whitey looked up at him.

"I'll pick…" Nathan quickly scanned the cheerleaders in his mind. "Rachel."

"Interesting pick, Nate." Whitey raised his eyebrows.

"It's just a silly game…" Nathan tried to assure himself. 'isn't it?"

After everyone finished it was Jake and Peyton, Lucas and Brooke, Tim and Theresa, Skills and Bevin, Nathan and Rachel, Jonathan and Haley, and the others paired off with their friends.

Nathan marched right up to Jonathan and pulled him aside from Coach Whitey.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to pull something, because, if you haven't already noticed or heard, Haley is my girlfriend. It's kind of obvious that she would be with me." Nathan spoke vigorously.

"Look, man, I know she's your girl. But by the time this vacation is over, Haley James will be falling head over heals for me, again. Don't be too heart broken when she leaves you in the dust." Jonathan spat and strode away.

Just then, Haley came running up to a bewildered Nathan.

"Hey, you, I just wanted to apologize for my beyond weird behavior a little while ago. I just needed time to think and process the fact that my old friend is back in my life. You're still my boyfriend, Nate, and nothing can change that." Haley gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, but Jonathan wasn't just a friend was he?" Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, he was my kind of boyfriend for the summer but it was nothing, trust me." Haley batted her eyelashes.

"I know, it's just different seeing someone else in your life reappear and give you something else to think about besides me." Nathan smirked and grabbed her hands.

Haley blushed and turned her head away, coyly.

Jonathan watched from afar at the 'lovie-dovie' couple. "I have to break them up….and they will. If it's the last thing I do."

Jonathan announced a goodbye to everyone and left with the Coach. He turned back to steal one look at the Haley he once had.

Haley had locked eyes with Jonathan for a mere second, but the moment vanished as Nathan guided Haley back to the group.

Meanwhile, Jake and Peyton had been flirting non stop. Peyton found it hard to believe that Jake was still in love with Nikki.

"Peyton, I don't know how you're going to take this, but" Jake gazed into Peyton's eyes.

"Yes…" Peyton raised her eyebrows, mischievously.

"I'm not exactly over Nikki, but I am trying to be." Jake put his head down.

"It's going to take time." Peyton grasped his hand. "I've always had to tell myself that, when I had the Lucas/Brooke problem, my Mom dying, my Dad overseas…"

"You can tell me everything, I understand." Jake encouraged.

"Jake, you really are just what I need right now… a friend who can listen to me and help me through my troubles. I'm really glad we're great friends." Peyton smiled, but deep in her heart she wanted to be more than friends, she just couldn't commit herself. She definitely didn't want another broken heart.

"I'm glad we're taking things slow at first, but I really need to do this." Jake cupped Peyton's cheek and pulled her into a long, overdue kiss.

They pulled apart from each other, astonished.

"I'm beginning to really, REALLY like you Jake, but I'm not ready for a relationship, yet. I can't put myself out there again, not yet. I want to be your friend now, and I know its going to be hard because it is so difficult to resist you." Peyton turned away quickly to hide her scarlet-red face.

"Me too, Peyton, I'm glad we feel the same." Jake kissed her hand.

"Okay people, let's lay out the blankets, because I am getting tired." Brooke yawned and leaned on Peyton's shoulder.

"Oh Brooke, you absolutely cannot fall asleep!" Peyton mimicked.

"Shut up Peyton, let's get situated." Brooke started to grab some blankets, but a all of her friends snatched them away before she could even blink.

"Oh, no," Brooke watched as everyone else positioned their blankets by their friends or couple.

"Peyton, share with me?" Brooke pouted.

"Sorry, babe, Jake wants to talk to me so I set up my place by him. No room for my BFF, today." Peyton gave a sympathetic look and continued talking to her crush, Jake.

Brooke sighed as everyone started to fall asleep with their friends while she was alone. She noticed on person in particular who had left an the covers up beside them, so Brooke could slide in.

"Lucas," Brooke gave a weak smile, but in her stomach, the butterflies were overflowing.

Lucas, who had already shut his eyes, quietly pat the place beside him, motioned for Brooke to come over.

Brooke hesitated, but first went to the bathroom.

Lucas noticed Brooke hadn't shown up, so he lazily got up and began searching for her.

"Ugh, the things I do for my princess…" Lucas murmured to himself, but he was happy.

Lucas found Brooke asleep on the tile bathroom floor. She had been so tired that she fell asleep right on the cold, hard floor.

Lucas picked her up and cradled her.

Brooke, somehow, knew it was Lucas and she nestled in the crook of his arm.

Lucas placed Brooke on his makeshift bed and wrapped the covers around him and Brooke.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her so badly, but since she had a boyfriend, he refrained. But, Brooke turned over, half-asleep, and snuggled up to him. Lucas couldn't hide his feelings anymore, so he wrapped his arms around her. He smelled her shiny, brown hair that was scented of lavender lilies.

Haley was wrapped in Nathan's warmth, Jake and Peyton had moved close to each other realizing, and Brooke was curled up to Lucas.

It seemed as if everything was perfect. Little did they know it, someone had been on the watch, and was about to make everything worse.

**A/N: I know, its short, and its not my best, but the best is yet to come! I am so excited about this story. And, I have interesting ideas in my head about this story, so bear with me! Please review…I LOVE REVIEWS! Thanks for reading! 33333**


	5. Conflicts Arise

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Alrighty then…**

**A/N: I love my reviewers, you guys are the best! I absolutely love this story and I know you all with get more into it as I progress…I have to much good things that are going to happen in Hawaii, don't give up on my Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton fans! Thankkkkssss.**

Chapter 5

"She is where, doing what?" Felix screamed into his telephone.

"Listen babe, your girlfriend, Brooke is sleeping in the arms of Lucas." Felix's red-haired accomplice whispered to him from the Gym bathroom in the dark early morning.

"I don't even know what to say! She's cheating on me!" Felix burned with anger.

"Well, you can say the same thing to yourself. What I don't understand, Felix is why you don't just dump her for me? Why do I have to wait here and be your rebound girl! I'm not continuing with this any longer! I'm tired of having to sneak around just to be with you!" The red-haired teenager clutched her cell phone so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Look, you know why I am doing this. We'll talk more in Hawaii, babe. You know I love you and not that bossy brat, Brooke. Just do what I say and this will all be over soon. I promise." Felix clicked off his phone and sighed.

He didn't want to be with either girl. To tell you the truth, Felix was happy being a player, but he was not happy that he was being played…even if he really wasn't.

"Brooke and Lucas will not be together. It will not work out for my little scheme." With that, Felix fled over to the gym and began spying through the glass window frame on the front door.

"Oh, you can't fool me Brooke Davis. I know you, and I know Lucas, too. You both deserve each other, but I am not going to let that happen." Felix peered into the window again and spat out in disgust.

He locked eyes with the red-haired traitor, Rachel, and motioned her over to him.

"What?" She whispered and held up her hands in question.

"Open the frigging door, woman." Felix jiggled the handle, impatiently.

"Shhh, you're going to wake them up!" Rachel looked behind her back at her sleeping friends. "I need to go get the key, hold on."

"Hurry up." Felix tapped his foot and glared.

Rachel tip-toed over to Brooke who was the keeper of the key. As Rachel began rummaging through Brooke's purse, little did she know Lucas was awake and watching her, curiously.

"What is Rachel doing with Brooke's bag?" Lucas asked himself. He pretended he was asleep so he could find out more.

Hastily, Rachel found what she was looking for and bolted over to the front door.

Lucas repositioned himself, so he had a clear view of where Rachel was headed.

Rachel opened the door with the key she had stolen from Brooke and let someone come in.

Lucas could tell exactly who it was by the way this person walked. Felix walked like he owned the world. He was an arrogant, snobby person who happened to win Brooke's broken heart.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was seeing…Rachel and Felix shared a long, passionate kiss and then they ran off somewhere to do something mischievous.

Lucas pinched himself to make sure he really saw what he thought he saw. Felix was about to re-break Brooke's heart because he was cheating. Lucas had to tell Brooke…it couldn't go on any longer.

Lucas checked his cell phone to see what time I was: 5:45 a.m. Knowing his coach, Whitey would probably be back at the gym at 7:00 to start practicing. Whitey never said he would, it just was implied.

All of a sudden, Rachel emerged and scurried back to her blankets and pretended to fall asleep.

Lucas was so confused, but then his confusion was put to an end.

Suddenly, the sprinklers on top of the ceiling that were used to put out fires, were put into effect.

Water began pouring down, drenching everyone.

The group of friends headed underneath the bleachers to avoid getting wet any further. Lucas, however, bolted to where Felix and Rachel were. He found an empty room that seemed to be the mechanical storage room. Lucas located the sprinkler switch and powered it off.

The sprinklers fizzled out and stopped.

Lucas, hands in his pockets, slowly walked to the middle of the soaked court. Everything was wet: the bleachers, the floor, the hoops, the scoreboard…it was a mess.

"I'm going to take charge here." Lucas eyed a guilty Rachel. "There are mops and buckets back in the storage closet. Jake, Nathan, you guys can grab those. Peyton, Haley, you two can get all the towels in both locker rooms… every single one of them. We will need all of them. Listen up! We have to do this in the next hour because we all know coach is coming at 7:00 for our practice. Let's do this."

Lucas clapped his hands which signaled the clean up beginning.

"Brooke," Lucas called Brooke over. "I really need to talk to you for a second.

"Sure, Luke, what's on your mind?" Brooke gave him a huge, bubbly smile.

Lucas couldn't bear to tell Brooke the truth about Felix, but he had to.

"Listen, Felix isn't who you think he is." Lucas looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Brooke put on a serious face.

"He's cheating on you, with someone we know. He's not a good guy, Brooke." Lucas went to grab her hand, assuring.

"Lucas!" Brooke jerked her hand away from him. "Why would you make up such a lie! You're just jealous, so jealous that you can't bear it! I know Felix loves me and," Brooke lied. "I love him too."

This took Lucas aback. "You're not the girl I thought you were, Brooke. Remember when you said you'd always trust me?"

Brooke straightened up. "Yeah, but that was before you cheated on me with my best friend."

Brooke began to strode away, head high in the air.

Lucas ran up to her and stopped her. "You can keep denying it, Brooke, but you don't love Felix. Why are you going through this? You've lost your chance with me. I have had it, Brooke Davis! I am tired of being your second-best! Oh yeah, by the way, when you find out for yourself Felix is cheating, don't come running back to me. You can trust me on this one, I am not your rebound."

Lucas left a speechless Brooke in the middle of the court. No one had heard them fighting since everyone was busily working to clean up the gym.

"Great," Lucas mumbled as he gazed at his watch, "10 minutes wasted on that insecure, vain girl when I could've been doing things way more important, basketball.

Brooke, in a confused daze, grabbed a towel and began drying up the floor. On her hands and knees, she quickly glanced at Lucas on the other side of the gym, flirting with Rachel.

"I blew it." Brooke wiped away tears. "Lucas can never know I actually do…I mean did, love him."

"You alright, babe?" Peyton knelt down beside her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm a strong girl who's in love with Felix." Brooke laughed. "I just lost Lucas as a friend though, or maybe more."

"I'll leave you alone, Brooke. It's going to be okay. He'll come back. Don't worry." Peyton walked up to Jake.

Meanwhile, Nathan snuck up behind Haley, twirled his towel and whip lashed her behind.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Oh----my----gosh!" Haley fell to the floor.

Nathan was cracking up, behind her.

"I need water, COLD WATER!" Haley limped, quickly into the girls locker room.

"Ahhh," Haley cooled off her leg. "Nathan is so going to pay."

"I didn't know you were going to be in here, and awake at this hour." A familiar voice echoed in the girl's locker room.

Jonathan jumped out from behind the lockers to face Haley.

"Oh, Jonathan," Haley turned off the shower and nonchalantly walked right past him. "What's up?"

"I'm here for the practice in 30 minutes and I came to see you, first." Jonathan tried to grab her hand, but she calmly brushed her face, instead.

Jonathan persisted on holding her hand, "Oh Haley, you know you want to be able to feel the warmth from my hands again. I could feel the butterflies in your stomach the first time we kissed."

"That was a long time ago, Jonathan. It's over, I'm sorry." Haley was backed up into the lockers.

"I know you still have intense feelings for me." Jonathan grabbed her wrists firmly.

"Ouch, you're hurting me." Haley's eyes began to weld with tears.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean too…" Jonathan kissed her red-marked wrists.

Jonathan looked into Haley's eyes and shoved her into the lockers in a deep kiss. He grabbed hold of her wrists again, squeezing them hard so she wouldn't be able to pull away. Haley figured that her only chance of being free of him was to kiss back.

Haley kissed Jonathan back for a second, but realized she would fight until she was let free.

Talk about bad timing, Nathan had just come in looking for Haley when he saw them kissing.

Nathan ran out just as Haley pushed Jonathan away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haley shoved Jonathan's chest.

"Why don't you ask yourself the same thing? You're the one who kissed me back!" Jonathan smirked.

"Don't give me that…" Haley plumped down on the bench and began crying.

"It was a mistake, okay. Please don't be mad. We were just caught up in the moment." Jonathan lied. He knew Nathan was standing around the corner watching. That's why Jonathan kissed Haley, so they could eventually break up. He had other devious things he had planned to do before he was satisfied.

Jonathan pulled Haley into a hug to comfort her as she cried.

Haley didn't feel the warmth she felt from Nathan or the butterflies.

"I…I have to go find Nathan and tell him the truth. I'm sorry Jonathan." Haley ran from the locker room into the gym.

Lucas just announced the time was 6:56 and they had finished cleaning. An eruption of cheers roared throughout the gym just as Whitey walked in with Jonathan.

Haley quickly ran over to Nathan who was shooting hoops with a furious look on his face.

"Nathan," Haley was interrupted.

"Don't even talk to me, Haley! I saw you with Jonathan in the locker room. There is nothing you can do to explain yourself." Nathan didn't even look Haley in the eye or stop shooting hoops.

"Do you ever care or listen to me, Nathan? Why don't you take a look at my wrists, huh?" Haley shoved her blood-shot indented wrists in his face and ran outside. She was followed by her buddies, Brooke and Peyton.

Nathan kicked the wall and slammed the basketball on the floor.

"Why do I have to be so dumb? Why didn't I just listen to her? I acted like I didn't even care? I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm such a jerk. I might have just lost the only girl that was right for me. I am in love with Haley and I can't let her go." Nathan started to run after her but he saw Jonathan whisper something to Whitey. Encouraged by Jonathan's comment, Whitey stopped Nathan.

"We have to practice. You can't leave here. I need you in this tournament, Nathan." Whitey guided Nathan back with the other guys.

"Ladies, you can leave. Oh yeah, we're doing a car wash tomorrow to raise money to buy plane tickets for anyone who needs them. Be at Karen's Café at 9:00 a.m." Jonathan added.

After the girls left, the basketball team began their practice.

Brooke and Peyton took Haley to the beach so Haley could forget about what happened for a little while.

As they were tanning, Haley finally broke her silent act and told them the whole story.

When Haley was finished, Brooke and Peyton were shocked.

"Oh my gosh, you have to report that! That is like abuse!" Brooke cried out, scared.

"Wait, it's okay… I'm sure Jonathan was just lost in the moment. I know he doesn't want to hurt me. I'm just going to stay away from him, that's all. He's already caused too much trouble between me and Nathan, already." Haley sighed.

"Haley, your phone has been going off the hook ever since you bolted out of the gym. Let's look at your 'Missed Calls.' Nathan has called you 16 times since you left. Are you ever going to pick up? No, not until Nathan does something sweet and romantic for me to say he's sorry, because he didn't even give me the time of day to explain myself. Plus, he was extra rude to me because he just assumed I cheated on him. He better do something good. I deserve it, don't I?" Haley laughed.

"Lucas is totally mad at me." Brooke confessed her heart out. "I'm in love with Lucas!

Peyton and Haley gasped and held their hands up to their mouths.

"I am ready to admit it, because I am. I pretty much just lost my chance with him. He's after Rachel now. I am so over him." Brooke lied and her heart panged.

"No you're not, Brooke. The first thing you have to do is get rid of Felix!" Haley announced.

"Yeah, definitely!" Peyton agreed.

"Felix is so nice to me though," Brooke sighed while Peyton and Haley rolled their eyes. Brooke was so clueless. Felix was a jerk to everyone, including Brooke, but she was just hiding her feelings.

"Let's do something spontaneous. I'm going on Nathan's Jet Ski. Who's with me?" Haley didn't wait for an answer.

Haley unlocked Nathan's Jet Ski from the hitch and dragged it to the water.

"Come on!" Haley pleaded to a stubborn Brooke and a lazy Peyton.

Just as Haley was beginning to ride, Nathan came running down to the beach.

"What's Haley doing?" Nathan shouted at them. "She's going to get tumbled by a wave, because that motor is going to go out."

Nathan ran for the other Jet Ski and revived it up into the water.

He winced and cried out as Haley was swept off of the Jet Ski and into a crashing wave.

Nathan dove off of his Jet Ski into the water and grabbed Haley as she was beginning to sink. He hauled her onto his Jet Ski and quickly rode her back to shore.

She was hiccupping and spitting out water.

"Haley! Oh my gosh!" Brooke and Peyton ran down to a sprawled out Haley on the sand.

Nathan knelt down beside Haley and gently wiped her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered and kissed her forehead.

Even if it wasn't the huge apology she was looking for, it was more than enough. It was Nathan and his love for her that made up for everything.

**A/N: I bet you didn't see that one coming! Haha! I will get to Hawaii soon, don't worry! Just a few more chapters and we're there! I hope you liked it and please review! The more reviews, the more I write faster!**

**Spoilers:**

**Carwash-**

**Brooke breaks up with Felix**

**Nathan punches Jonathan**

**Nathan's surprise for Haley**

**Nikki/Jake/Peyton love triangle**


	6. Overdue

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, I have definitely missed writing this story! I need yalls reviews, please! I love reviews, so please do them, so I can keep going! Anyway, here's the chapter…ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Haley dozed off as Nathan carried her into his beach condo after her tumble in the ocean. Brooke and Peyton were quick at Nathan's heels, whispering about something.

Nathan couldn't stand not knowing what they were talking about. He spun around on the dock and eyed the girls. "Okay, what are you two planning because it is getting very annoying hearing you whispering and doing nothing while I am carrying my hurt girlfriend?"

"Oh nothing," Brooke smirked as she flipped her hair and walked past him. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Just get that girl in a comfy bed…she needs all the rest she can." Peyton giggled mischievously.

"Hmm, why is that?" Nathan followed them into his house with suspicion.

"Later, we'll explain later." Brooke rolled her eyes and stole a glance at Peyton who laughed.

"Whatever, I'll be upstairs if you need me." Nathan wanted to be beside Haley as she rested. He also wanted to give her comfort and affirmation.

As soon as Nathan had left their sight, Brooke and Peyton began whispering and giggling profusely.

"So, I imagine Haley won't want to go anywhere out tonight since she just almost had a concussion. I was thinking that we could totally plan out an awesome night for Haley and Nathan full of romance and surprises!" Brooke gushed and bounced over to the fridge and grabbed two sodas.

"Ooh yeah," Peyton's eyes widened, "How about a movie night full of Haley's favorite movies? There isn't much of a variety we have to choose for them, since Haley cant really leave the house."

"It's not like she would want to anyway!" Brooke laughed.

"Right, and mostly, I think the perfect thing for her and Nathan right now is just a calm, romantic night together." Peyton rested her head on her chin and sighed.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed, as if longing for something to happen like this for her relationship. "They will love it, I am so sure."

"I just wish love was as easy, but at the same time romantic, as this." Peyton stared off, dreamily.

"Things can be pretty complicated, I know." Brooke groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"I just feel like Jake and I have this great connection and all, but I'm just not ready." Peyton sighed.

"Why not? Jake is perfect for you and he obviously likes you too!" Brooke rested her arm on Peyton's shoulder, affirming.

"I don't know, because he has all his thoughts wrapped around Jenny, whom I love of course, and Nikki, too. I know Nikki is going to get in the way." Peyton began pacing around the kitchen.

"You know what, Peyton?" Brooke straightened herself up.

"Hmm?" Peyton lost hope.

"You should march right up to Jake and tell him how you feel…right now. We can meet back here later, since I'm sure they will rest. We're only planning dinner and movies in the night. It's 11:00, Peyton, time is a wasting. At least go talk to him, okay? You don't want to live with this regret. GO!" Brooke guided Peyton to the door and gently shoved her out.

"Thanks, and I will call you later." Peyton winked at her best friend as she left. "Oh yeah, you need to go deal with Felix, Brooke. Don't prolong this any more."

Peyton gave Brooke the "I'm right and you need to do what I say" look.

"Okay, I will, now go!" Brooke gave a weak grin and shut the door behind Peyton.

_Before I leave, I'll just check on the love birds._

Brooke tiptoed upstairs and quietly stuck her head inside Nathan's room. It was such an adorable sight.

Haley and Nathan were both sound asleep in each others arms. Haley was nested in the crook of Nathan's arm, while Nathan rested his head on Haley.

_Awww, so cute. This is definitely an inspiration._

Brooke left the happy couple and went downstairs. She wrote a quick note to Nathan saying she'd be back later for the festivities.

As she walked outside and up to her car, her mind raced with scared, but anxious thoughts of the upcoming problem she was about to solve.

"How am I going to do this?" Brooke silently prayed as she started her car.

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she nervously dialed his number.

"Hello?" His sharp voice rang through the receiver.

"Hey, we need to talk. Can you meet me at the River Court? Okay, bye." Brooke hung up her phone and sighed.

This would definitely be hard and take up a lot of courage and strength.

"Jake, I can't hold in my feelings in any longer. I'm not afraid and I've decided that I need you. I love you." Peyton practiced the lines she was going to say to Jake in the car ride over to his house.

"No, that sounds cheesy...'Jake, you're the one for me. I need you.' Ugh, that is horrible. What am I going to say?"

Peyton's mind wandered with thoughts about Jake. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

She pulled up to his house and anxiously bounced out of her car. Her heart skipped a beat and her nerves took over as she rang the doorbell.

"Peyton! I didn't expect you here any time soon! What a great surprise! Come on in." Jake brightened up when he say Peyton standing at his front door.

As he grabbed her arm to guide her inside, fireworks burst for the both of them.

"So, Jake, the reason I came over here is…well…" Peyton twiddled her fingers.

"Do you want to sit down?" Jake patted the seat beside him on the couch and raised his eyebrows.

"Okay," Peyton built up her courage. "You've always been a great friend of mine, Jake, and I have always appreciated it. I've just never really showed you how grateful I've been."

"Yeah…" Jake prodded.

Peyton rested her hand on Jake's thigh and proceeded. "I realized that I need you to be more in my life. So, basically, I wanted to confess…I think that I am in love…"

Peyton was unfortunately cut off by a loud, obnoxious knock at the door.

_Perfect timing…_

Jake turned to the door and sighed, "I'm sorry, hold on a let me get this."

He gave her a sympathetic look and smoothed back his air as he opened the door.

"Jake, baby! I'm back and ready to take on life with you and my daughter!"

Peyton knew that voice too familiarly. She groaned and practically slapped herself in the face.

_How could I think that I could just waltz right over here and confess my heart out? I totally forgot that Nikki was coming and I know he needs to work things out with her. I can't stand to have this happen to me. I almost give my heart away but something has to come in my way. I'm done, I can't be chasing boys any longer. I have to go._

Peyton briskly grabbed her things as Jake lead Nikki into the living room.

"Oh," Nikki's sharp voice dropped with disappointment, "I see you have a visitor."

As Jake was about to explain Peyton's presence, she interrupted him.

"No, he doesn't have a visitor." Peyton gave a hurtful Jake the cold shoulder. "She was just leaving."

Peyton rolled her eyes and strode out of his house, slamming the door behind her.

_How could I be so naïve? I am such a…gosh this world is against me. I've got to go…somewhere…anywhere, but here!_

"Peyton, wait!" Jake cried out as he ran after her.

"There's nothing to explain, Jake. Nikki is back and I'm simply history. I understand, no worries." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, blankly, and revived up her engine.

"Peyton, I can't lose you. Nikki isn't worth it." Jake's eyes were filled with hurt.

"I'll see you around, Jake." Peyton couldn't make eye contact with him anymore. It was too much a pain to her heart.

She drove off, away from Jake's house, with no idea where she was headed.

Blasting her music, she fought back tears that stung her eyes.

Brooke pulled up to the River Court and parked her car, nervously.

_I can't do this. I…just…can't._

Brooke rested her head on the steering wheel as she clenched her fists.

She was about to get out of the car when she heard a voice whispering harshly from outside of the car.

She peeked out towards the direction of the mumbling to see Felix speaking in a low, rough voice. He was hiding in the bushes and was nervously jerking his head around every two seconds to see if anyone was near.

Brooke was suddenly filled with curiosity. First, she had called him to meet her here and then he was suddenly hiding from her, or…was he hiding something from her?

She ducked down and pressed her ear to the car door. She could faintly hear what he was saying.

"Look, baby, I can't break up with her just yet…you know I don't love her, I love you…because I can't do that to her yet…you know our little plan, darling…she is not worth it…I have to go…yes, I am meeting her now…I will see you later tonight to party with you…bye."

Felix ran off towards the bleachers to wait for Brooke, not even noticing that Brooke had heard his whole conversation.

Brooke's heart broke as she heard his last words. She suddenly realized that Lucas was right all along and that he was just trying to protect her. An overwhelming feeling flooded through her. All she could think about was how she was going to practically kill Felix.

"Revenge is very sweet. Felix cannot throw me around like that. I'm no chew toy." And with that, Brooke strode over to where Felix was waiting and slapped him…very hard, I might add.

"Hey! What was that for?" Felix yelled and rubbed his face.

"Oh, you know what that was for. I know about all the crap you've been pulling with me and I'm not going to take it. Felix, it is so over, but you know what? How could something be over that never started?" Brooke spat, turned on her heel, and began walking away.

"Hey, you better come back here! I said, NOW!" Felix's eyes bulged and he lunged at Brooke.

She screamed and tried to shake him off. He held her arms and legs down and forcefully began kissing her.

"Stop it! Felix! Get off! Owww! Ahh!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs for anyone to help her. She couldn't shove him off of her, he was too strong.

Suddenly, Felix was forced off of her and thrown to the ground.

Her knight and shining armor, Lucas had just arrived and noticed Felix's attempts.

Lucas punched Felix in the face, screaming expletives at him.

Felix ran off disgusted but he shouted, "This is not over. You will be mine, Brooke Davis and Lucas, you better watch out."

Lucas stared Felix down as he drove away, hastily.

Brooke, who had been crying quietly, was astonished at what had just happened. She couldn't believe it. After all the denying she had done of the feelings she had for Lucas, he still came back to her. She didn't deserve it, she knew that.

"Brooke," Lucas ran and kneeled beside her. She gently brushed away the tears and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I never meant for this to happen. I shouldn't have left you."

"Oh, Lucas, it's not you." Brooke said in between sniffles. She gazed up at him in wonder and said, "I have denied how I truly feel about you all this time, just because I was still hurt. I'm just scared, Lucas…scared of getting heart broken again."

Brooke looked down, ashamed.

"Brooke, I can promise you this," Lucas lifted her chin up so she was looking in to his eyes. "I will never let anything happen to you ever again. You can trust me, now, don't worry. I will never ever hurt you, Brooke. I love…"

Lucas couldn't finish his sentence because Brooke pulled him into a long, real kiss that was way overdue.

Lucas held Brooke's face with one hand while he rested the other on her lower back.

Brooke moaned as she deepened the kiss even more.

"It feels so good to be back with his touch." Brooke thought to herself and smiled.

"What, pretty girl?" Lucas laughed since he could feel that she just smiled.

"I'm just happy, that's all." Brooke shrugged her shoulders coyly.

"You're asking for it." Lucas laughed as he crashed his lips down onto hers as they shared the perfect moment.

**A/N: Well…? There it is! I will get to the carwash the next chapter and then Hawaii soon! I have so much to explain and do with this story that it is crazy, but I love it! Keep the reviews coming and you're the best! Thanks!**


	7. Daisies Galore

**A/N: First of all, I just want to say I AM SO SORRY! I kept all of you in waiting for this next chapter to come up, but now that it is summer, I will write this story regularly! I am just sorry! Stick with me and I will get this story updated! Thanks for being patient! You all rock! Please review!**

Chapter 7:

"Mmmhmm..." Haley groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes, waking her up.

She squinted her eyes, trying to remember where she was.

Haley mumbled as she tried to lift herself up, but Nathan's arm was draped across her waist.

"Nathan…" Haley purred. She suddenly remembered most of what had happened.

Haley massaged her aching head. _Nathan saved me, that's all I remember. He was mad at me…because of Jonathan._

Savoring every peaceful moment she had with him, Haley snuggled closer to Nathan. She smiled as his grip tightened on her waist. She was safe with him, and she knew that.

Haley rested her head in the crook of his neck. She smelled the faint smell of cologne on his body. The warmth of his body filled up her heart. She felt her body melt into his as she fell back asleep.

_Who am I kidding? Jake loves Nikki, end of story. All I've ever gotten was a broken heart, so why should I have it broken again?_

Peyton had been driving aimlessly in her car for at least 30 minutes. Her mind replayed what had just happened at Jake's over and over again. She wanted so badly to be a part of Jake's life, but Nikki was in the way.

_I've got to find something to do so it will take away my incessant thoughts. I just can't deal with this right now._

Peyton turned up her stereo and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

_Oh, wait, I've got to get things ready for the "Romantic Night In" for Haley and Nathan. I've got to pick up the videos, flowers, and order the food._

She looked at her clock…12:30.

_Let's get this out of the way._

Peyton sighed as her vintage car roared down street.

She hated to be alone.

"Lucas…" Brooke moaned as Lucas trailed kisses down her neck.

Ever since Lucas saved Brooke from Felix thirty minutes before, they had proclaimed their love for each other. Lying in the grass at the River Court, they had experienced a long, heated make out.

Brooke opened her eyes and gazed into his piercing blue ones.

Lucas stopped kissing her and stared intently right back at her. He was studying her every detail…taking in as much as he could.

"I want to be with you, Brooke," Lucas cupped her cheek. "And that will never change."

Brooke smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "And I am supposed to know that…how?"

Lucas let out a chuckle. Brooke sure was something, yes she was.

Expecting another kiss, Brooke closed her eyes and grinned.

"I want to take you somewhere." Lucas stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

Brooke lifted up and propped herself on her elbows.

"First you reject kissing me, and then you tease me." Brooke raised her eyebrows.

Lucas rolled his eyes, affectionately.

"Oh, pretty girl, pretty girl," Lucas scooped her up into his arms and brushed her lips.

"I can always kiss you later." Lucas smirked as he walked towards his truck.

"We'll see about that." Brooke crossed her arms, stubbornly.

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"I'm serious, Broody," Brooke turned her head to hide her smile.

"Whatever you say," Lucas laughed.

Lucas reached his truck and gently put Brooke down from his arms.

He opened the door for her as she slid inside.

"Aw, I liked your arms around me." Brooke pouted as Lucas jumped into the car beside her.

"Well then, come here," Lucas revved up the truck.

Brooke scooted over towards him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's go, then, shall we?" Brooke rested her head on his shoulder.

Lucas kissed her forehead and drove off to the secret destination.

"How could you let her do this to you? We had our whole plan figured out, perfectly?" Rachel screamed to Felix.

Felix had driven over to Rachel's house to discuss the bad news.

Rachel had blown up on him.

"Look," Felix sighed and took Rachel's hand into his. "I will get her back, whatever it takes. We will be together and we will have gotten all of it from Brooke in a little while. Be patient, Rach, I will do this."

"Well," Rachel calmed down. "I know you can do it and I believe you can. On the other hand, at least I have you all to myself now."

Rachel smirked as she crashed her lips onto his.

"Rachel," Felix moaned. "We have to plan this out. This…us…it can wait."

Felix stepped away from Rachel and slammed his fist into the wall.

"I'm sorry, baby, I know this is hard for you. Can we please just conduct a plan, now?"

"Okay," Rachel was filled with pain. "First off, how are we going to steal the most important thing we need?"

"Since it's on her finger, it will be hard." Felix scratched his head in wonder.

A sly grin slowly formed onto his face.

"I've got the perfect plan. And I need your help."

Nathan woke up shortly after Haley had first woken up. He smiled as he felt the warmth from her body.

He stared down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"You're beautiful," Nathan whispered in her ear. He began a trail of kisses down her arm.

Haley stirred and opened one eye. A shiver went through her spine as she felt Nathan's greeting.

Haley turned over to face him. "Hey,"

Nathan grinned, "Hey yourself."

There was a moment where both of them didn't say anything. It wasn't an awkward moment. They had just stared intently into each other's eyes.

It seemed like all of their troubles vanished at that moment.

"I missed you." Haley whispered. She looked downward as she felt her cheeks heating up.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have gone out on you like that, Hales. I didn't give you a chance to speak. I'll work on that…for you." Nathan interlocked his hand with hers.

"Thanks, Nate." Haley reached up and gave him a slow, affectionate kiss.

Nathan groaned as Haley pulled away. She giggled and moved closer to him.

"You're always there for me, Nate. You always rescue me. I feel safe when I'm around you. I know you'll always protect me. Nathan...I love you." Haley looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Haley. You mean the world to me." Nathan slid his hand onto the back of her neck.

Haley put her hand on his face and he leaned down to kiss her.

Nathan brushed his lips across hers slowly. His tongue traced her lips, beginning for entry. She complied and their tongues roamed each others mouths in anticipation.

Haley nibbled on his lower lip and he slowly brought her down on top of him.

Nathan slowly began a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Nathan," Haley moaned.

She ran her hands through his hair and brought his gaze to hers.

"You're gorgeous." Nathan traced her face with his finger.

Haley crashed her lips to his.

Passion and longing was raging between them.

Before anything else progressed, the front door slammed shut.

"What was that?" Haley jumped and huddled closer in his arms.

"I don't know," Nathan's expression became cold, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Nathan freed himself from Haley's grasp and he sauntered out of the room.

Nathan resented. _Whoever just banged inside better have a good reason because things were just heating up with Haley._

He paused at the top of the stairs to see a disordered Peyton taking off her jacket.

"Peyton?" Nathan eyed the new-comer.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," Peyton bit her lip. She suddenly knew she's come at a bad time. "I was going to get things ready for your romantic night with Haley. Is that okay?"

Nathan sighed, "That's fine, you don't need any help do you?"

Nathan had asked Peyton in an unwillingly manner.

"No, of course not, I'm going to call Brooke. Go back to whatever you were doing. I'll be out of here in an hour. It's about 2:00 and you'll enjoy what I'm doing at around 7:00. So, you have time to waste. Take her out somewhere, just don't come down stairs." Peyton ordered.

"Okay, boss," Nathan saluted sarcastically.

He started walking back to his room, but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything." Nathan nodded and went back to his girl.

After Nikki had arrived, Jake had been lost in deep thought. He told Nikki that she could take Jenny to the park. With both of them pre-occupied, it would give him time to think.

"Okay, Jake," Nikki bounded out onto his front porch. "Jenny and I are off to the park. Are you sure you want to stay here? We have some catching up to do!"

Nikki winked at Jake and he cringed.

"Yeah, we can do that later. Have fun." Jake half-smiled.

"I'll see you when we get back, then." Nikki strode over to Jake and gave him a slow kiss on the lips.

"Good bye, Nikki," Jake pulled away and waved them off.

As soon as they were out of sight, he began pacing.

Why did things become so complicated so suddenly? He thought that he might have still had feelings for Nikki, but after the gym lock in, he had tremendous feelings for Peyton. Nikki would get in the way with everything. She wouldn't let Jake be with any other girl besides herself.

_I need Nikki to help out with Jenny, but I want Peyton. I can't stop thinking about Peyton…she's beautiful, smart, artistic, funny... I want to get to know Peyton on a deeper level._

Jake made up his mind and flew down the front steps to his car. The engine roared as he raced down to find his girl.

"Can I look now?" Brooke pleaded.

"No," Lucas ordered calmly as he led her to his secret place.

A couple seconds had passed.

"What about now?" Brooke begged.

Lucas chuckled. "Brooke, just let me have this surprise for you. I'll tell you when you can look."

"Fine," Brooke huffed.

"Come on, pretty girl, we're almost there." Lucas held her tighter in his arms.

A few minutes later, Lucas stopped.

He breathed in the fresh air coming from the near-by ocean.

Before he revealed his secret place to Brooke, he took one last look at it. It was a field of daisies. Thousands and thousands of overlapping daisies overtook one another. Just beyond the field was the ocean. You could hear the distant sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore.

He knew Brooke would love it here. It was special.

"Okay, open your eyes." Lucas sighed, peacefully.

"Oh, my," Brooke said breathlessly. "It's…it's…unbelievably beautiful."

Brooke stepped in front of Lucas and she leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"I love it here." Brooke turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go!"

Brooke interlaced her hand with his and she raced through the daisies. She slowed down and twirled around.

"It's like a fairy tale." Brooke said as she gazed around.

"That's why I love it so much…because our love is like a fairy tale. It has ups and downs, but in the end, we're together...forever." Lucas brought his face to hers and they shared a slow, passionate, meaningful kiss.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I'm so glad I am back to writing this again. I have so many ideas and I can't wait to write more! I hope you all like it! I know, I will get to Hawaii eventually, but I'm happy with the pace I'm setting. Reviews would be awesome! Thanks!**


	8. Savoring Every Moment

**A/N: Here's a long chapter for you great readers and reviews! Please review and I will write more chapters faster! Thanks!**

Chapter 8:

"Who was at the door?" Haley, still curled up in Nathan's bed, perked up as he entered the room.

"Oh, just Peyton," Nathan shrugged his shoulders as he crept in beside her. He placed his hand gently on her face, caressing it, softly.

"Anything she wanted in particular?" Haley grinned, as she traced his tone abs with her fingers.

"Nothing that can't wait," Nathan smirked as he grabbed Haley's sides, playfully.

Haley burst out laughing. "Nathan, you're tickling…so…ahh-ha,"

Nathan pulled away, chuckling loudly. His chest vibrated with every laugh. "Boy, Haley, you're too easy."

Haley quickly sat up and straightened herself up. "That's what you think,"

Haley stuck her nose in the air, playfully, and bolted from the bed. She giggled, giddily as Nathan chased her down. Locking herself in the bathroom, she taunted. "I'm going to take a shower, but I'll be out in a little while…baby."

Haley whispered the last word huskily, making Nathan go wild.

"Haley! Let me in there! You're making me crazy, Hales." Nathan pounded on the door.

Haley grinned at her mischievous self. She placed her index finger on her lips as she inquired, playfully. "So much for me being, oh, how did you put it? Oh yes…_easy._"

She smirked to herself as she teased her boyfriend. Just before she was about to step into the shower, a sudden idea popped into her head.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley called to him as she slowly slid to the door. She giggled as she heard him jump up from the bed and sprint towards the sound of her seductive voice.

"Yes, my lovely lady," Nathan pleaded for extra brownie points.

"Nice try, Prince Charming," Haley scoffed. "Well, here's a little something for you…since you won't be seeing it on me anytime soon."

Haley slid her lacy pink thong underneath the door. A perfect gift from her scandalous friend, Brooke. Boy was it the right day to wear it! She silently thanked Brooke and proceeded with her victory dance.

Nathan sighed. "You're killing me here, Hales," He mumbled gruffly before crashing onto his bed, defeated.

"Glad you like it, sweetie," Haley looked at herself in the mirror. She was good…too good. I guess a little of Brooke has finally rubbed off on her. Course, Haley was still a virgin…unlike most of the occupants of Tree Hill. It was okay to be mysterious and mischievous sometimes, if not all the time.

Haley started up the shower and stepped in. "Nathan, this water is so hot and steamy." Haley toyed with Nathan, loving every moment of it.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the kind of shower I'll be able to take…especially with you around here." Nathan growled, loud enough for Haley to hear.

Haley burst out laughing. She was making him hot. She never thought in a million years that that would ever happen.

"Oh, Nathan," Haley moaned, playfully. She put a hand on her mouth to try to muffle her fit of giggles. She knew she was driving him up the wall, but he deserved to be teased every once in a while.

Haley heard a low groan escape from Nathan's mouth. Haley smiled to herself…she sure did love this boy.

"I just thought you'd like to know," Nathan called to Haley, hesitantly from the door. "The soldier has come out hiding. I repeat, the soldier is out and ready for fire."

It took her a moment, but she suddenly realized what Nathan was referring to. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as her jaw dropped to the tile floor. She cried out in surprise, "Nathan!"

Like I said, she was just getting used to the idea that she had it in her to be a tease, but to be able to do this was more than she could handle.

"I'll be out in a minute," Haley winced as she hurried up her shower.

"No, it's fine," Nathan laughed. "I'm going to go take a shower in the guest room. A cold one, don't worry."

Haley groaned as she massaged her own face. "Oh, Nate,"

She got out of the shower and quickly changed into her clothes. She looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair was still wet, but it fell perfectly round her face in thick, shiny waves. Nodding approval of herself, she walked out of the bathroom and into Nathan's room. She gasped as she halted right in front of Brooke and Peyton, scowls plastered on their face.

"Um, hi?" Haley bit her lip, nervously.

"Oh, hello, I'm Brooke. Yeah, what's your name? Oh, is it Miss 'I'm A Skank and I Don't Even Tell My Two Best Friends?" Brooke blurted out to Haley in disbelief.

Haley laughed as she pushed right by them. "I don't know what you two are talking about."

"Hmm, that's funny," Brooke rubbed her chin, knowingly. "Because if I'm not mistaken, you were just playing house with Nathan Scott!"

Haley blushed as she cried out. "Where in the world would you get that assumption?"

"Hah," Brooke pointed a satisfied finger in Haley's face. "You're blushing, so you're bluffing. Well, Peyton called me because she heard moans coming from you!"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Haley as Peyton stepped forward.

"Yeah, and I definitely heard you cry out 'Oh, Nathan,' so don't even try to deny it." Peyton rested her hands on her hips.

"I'm not denying that, but I was only teasing Nathan." Haley explained in a rational manner.

"Oh, no," Brooke put the back of her hand to her forehead, dramatically," First, she's a skank and now she's a tease. What have I done?"

"No, no, no!" Haley threw her hands up, frustrated. "I was in the shower, without Nathan, and I was teasing him because he called me easy."

"What? You guys actually _did_ do it!" Peyton screamed as her eye's bulged out of her head.

"_Do_ what?" Nathan stepped into the room, naked. Except for the little white towel wrapped around his waist.

Brooke grinned, devilishly. "I guess we can talk more later, Hales…" Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm, leading her out of the room. "And I expect full-on details, okay? Call me later!"

Brooke and Peyton disappeared down the hall in a fit of giggles. They were like two schoolgirls crushing on an older boy. As soon as Haley heard their voices flew out the front door, she groaned.

"Oh, gosh," Haley plopped down on the bed, with her eyes shut.

"What was that all about?" Nathan raised his eyebrows, clueless.

"Girl stuff," Haley propped her self up on her elbows. "Nothing that would interest _you_…"

"Anything that has to do with _you_ interests me." Nathan put on his famous charm. He really meant every word he spoke to her.

Haley blushed as she looked away from him. "I don't deserve such a prize as you,"

Nathan walked over to Haley and lifted her chin up. "It's me who doesn't deserve such a wonderful, smart, talented, beautiful, perfect girl as you."

Haley shrugged, coyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and winked. She leaned in to kiss him, but then stopped. "I'll meet you downstairs…_once_ you get your pants on."

Nathan groaned as he opened his eyes. "Anything for you,"

Haley pecked his cheek as she bounced out the door.

Nathan shook his head, happily. He was just madly in love with her.

Haley stuck her head back in, "Oh, and before you clothe yourself, I'd just like to remind you that I'm _not_ wearing any underwear, seeing as you stole my thong. So, one of us has to wear it and since you know where it is, _you'll_ be the one with it on. Okay, great, glad that's settled. Love ya, _bye_!" Haley squealed out the door to leave a stunned boyfriend in the dust.

--/--

"Haley is just _too_ funny," Brooke laughed to Peyton as they bounded out the Scott's front door.

"I know," Peyton fanned herself with her hands. "And boy is it ever hot out here!"

Brooke looked up into the sun and squinted. "Yeah, which means tomorrow's carwash is going to be even hotter."

Brooke sent Peyton a flirtatious grin. Peyton rested her hands on her hips, trying to withhold another laugh. But she crumbled as she threw back her head and let out an amused laugh.

"Oh, Brooke," Peyton clasped a hand on her friend's shoulder as she sighed. "When did you ever become so freaking horny?"

Brooke let a sly grin creep up her face. "Ever since you became so freaking rebellious and _misunderstood._" She rolled her eyes as she brushed a hair off her shoulder, dramatically.

Peyton giddily bounced up and down, clapping her hands together like a valley girl. "Oh-mi-gosh, Brooke, I have to get that new strawberry shortcake lip gloss NFX _just_ came out with." She spoke in a very high pitched tone, just like Malibu Barbie would. Then, Peyton held her hands out away from herself as she peered at them, intently. "And after we do that, I have to get a manicure. My nails are already chipping and I, like, just got them done two days ago! Like, oh-no!"

Peyton's hands shot up to her face as her mouth formed into the shape of a circle.

Brooke glared at her best friend. "So not how I talk,"

Peyton cocked her head to the side, narrowing her blue eyes. "Right, but that's what you're asking of me…but, it's not happening. You can trust me on that." Peyton laughed as she waltzed past Brooke towards her car.

"Well, why don't you just buzz your hair and pierce your body parts in a million different places. Oh, and you might want to get a tattoo of a dark angel branded on your shoulder?" Brooke scoffed. She strode over to Peyton's car in fear that her best friend might actually take her advice.

Peyton smirked as Brooke piled into her car, bothered. "Like a dyke?"

A look of disgust came from Brooke's face.

Peyton continued with an amused smile spread across her face. "Speaking of, I've been meaning to tell you something, Brooke,"

Brooke's eyes widened as her face became pale. "Oh gosh, not happening,"

"I'm switching teams," Peyton put her hand on Brooke's thigh.

Brooke looked down at Peyton's hand in bewilderment. Peyton bit her lip to hide her laughter. This was too good of a joke.

"I've always been in love with you, Brooke," Peyton leaned in, feigning to kiss her.

"Ahhhhhhh," Brooke threw her hands in the air and jumped out of the parked car.

Peyton clutched her sides as she doubled over in laughter. Brooke stopped screaming as she suddenly eyed Peyton. Her eyes narrowing, Brooke gritted her teeth, "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you just scared the living crap out of me. I am going to kill you!"

Peyton fiddled with the keys, anxiously as the ignition revved on.

"Later," Peyton blew a kiss at her stunned best friend. Blasting her punk-rock music, she sped away.

Brooke stomped her feet in frustration. "She played me for a fool," Brooke shook her head, devilishly. "You can bet I'll have the last laugh,"

Brooke turned on her heel and stomped off in the other direction. She whipped out her cell phone and furiously dialed the number.

"Lucas," Brooke purred into the phone as she heard his voice.

"Hey Brooke, is everything okay? What was Peyton's 'girl' emergency?" Lucas's concerned voice rang through the receiver.

"Oh, nothing," Brooke shrugged it off. "Sorry I had to leave our little romantic flower field. I loved being there with you, Luke,"

Brooke smiled to herself as she sat down on a nearby town bench.

"You don't know how much I loved it, too, Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered sincerely into the phone.

Brooke giggled as she ran a hand through her hair. "Well, I want…no, I _need_ to see you, now,"

"Where can I pick you up, my love," Lucas chuckled.

While Brooke told him where she was located, a pair of strong hands slid across her eyes, covering them.

Thinking it was Lucas, Brooke giggled, softly.

"That was quick," Brooke slid her hands over who she thought was Lucas' hands.

Confusion and sudden alarm ran through her head, making her heart thump in her chest. These hands were hard and coarse, while Lucas' were soft and welcoming.

"I know," The mystery man whispered. "I missed you too, baby,"

Brooke screamed as she recognized the voice. She jumped up and faced the intruder. Her heart lurched into her throat as she gasped, "Felix,"

--/--

There she is.

Jake's heart beat faster as she neared.

He had been waiting at her house for more than 30 minutes. He had finally made up his mind for who he wanted to be with and there she was. She was even more beautiful than when he had last seen her.

"Jake?" Peyton walked up the steps to her front porch with her hands in her back pockets. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored the flowers in his hands, the way his hair was tussled, the heart-felt smile on his face, and her feelings for him. He had another woman in his life now, and he just couldn't juggle two. Let alone, she wasn't going to give her heart away to be broken, again.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Jake pleaded as he sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about," Peyton became ice queen as she shut him out. "Nikki is back and it's obvious that you two are meant for each other. I'm fine being alone. I'm used to it by now, anyway, thanks."

Peyton sneered at him and she felt a pain of guilt in her heart. She hated being nasty to him, but she had no other choice. Right…?

"I just," Jake took a deep breath as he took a step towards her. "I can't stand not touching you, holding you in my arms and kissing you, Peyton! I want to be with you. I need you in my life."

Peyton couldn't believe her ears. She drowned out his last few words, daring not to believe a word of it. "No, Nikki is here and you need her. Jenny is your priority and that's great, Jake. I'm happy for you. Now, get out of my way."

Peyton fought back tears as she tried to get past him. She couldn't help but deny her feelings for him. All of it was just happening too fast. She was scared when she was with him. Scared of risking it all…

Not the kind of scared, like frightened, but the kind of scared when you're referring to being in love. The kind of scared where you don't know what's coming next…the unexpected. Taking chances and living your life. The kind where, basically, you're in love and you just can't let yourself loose.

She couldn't accept the fact that she was falling in love with Jake.

Jake grabbed Peyton's arm and pulled her close, so that their noses were centimeters from touching.

"If you don't want this with me, then I need to do this, one last time," Jake looked into Peyton's eyes, hungrily.

He slid his hand around the back of her neck as he captured his lips with hers. Peyton locked her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, passionately. Jake deepened the kiss and Peyton happily agreed. She was lost in him and she loved it. She loved every single touch that made her body feel all warm inside. She didn't want him to ever let go of her. But she couldn't do it…

"Jake," Peyton gasped for air as she pulled away. She looked to the ground, confused.

"I'll let you think about it," Jake said, breathlessly as he turned away and walked towards his car.

Peyton almost cried out his name to stay, but her pride and independence held her back. She just couldn't let herself depend on someone. Living all her life practically on her own, she just didn't have it in her. Independence was her middle name and she was used to it.

So, why was it that when something felt so good and so right, she just couldn't let herself have it?

--/--

"Promise you didn't see the family room?" Nathan asked Haley one more time as they strolled, hand-in-hand down the beach.

Ever since Haley had teased Nathan and making him wear the thong he kept from her, they had been outside in the hot sun.

Nathan wanted to make sure Haley didn't see anything in the house regarding Peyton and Brooke's romantic night for them. Haley kept assuring Nathan that she had simply walked out the back door to the beach.

"Good, because I want it to be a surprise," Nathan squeezed Haley's hand.

"A surprise, huh?" Haley raised her eyebrows in excitement. She let go of his hand and spun around, giddily.

"Just for you," Nathan slid his hands around her waist and lifted her up, so that their faces were merely inches apart.

"Aww, Nathan," Haley cooed as she ran a smooth hand down his face, affectionately.

Haley let her lips brush Nathan's before he impatiently kissed her soft lips. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as they deepened the kiss. Nathan moaned as Haley nibbled on his lip. She grinned as she pulled away. She stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Haley James," Nathan whispered hotly into her ear as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, too, Nathan Scott," Haley closed her eyes as she savored the perfect moment.

--/--

"What do you want, Felix?" Brooke gritted her teeth to the newcomer. She tensed up as he walked around the bench towards her.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I acted back at the River Court, Brooke," Felix pleaded. "I know, I'm an idiot…and I can't take it back. Please give me a second chance."

Brooke shuddered at the thought of Felix touching her again with those aggressive hands. She wasn't in love with Felix…she never was. Lucas was the one she was madly in love with. So, why couldn't Felix just back off?

"No, Felix," Brooke said cautiously. She definitely didn't want Felix to bust out another crazy tantrum. "I'm with someone else, now. You have to leave me alone."

He clenched his fists as steam blew out of his ears. "Somebody else, huh? It's Lucas, isn't it?"

Brooke took slow steps away from him. She was afraid of what he could possibly do to her. She wiped her now sweaty palms on the backside of her jeans.

"Answer me, woman," Felix yelled in rage.

"I, um, I…" Brooke stumbled over her words as he threatened her.

Felix realized he couldn't win Brooke over with his angry temper, so he plopped down on the bench, discouraged. He exhaled, dramatically, as he ran his hands over his face.

"Brooke, I get these sudden attitude changes because I'm," Felix lied through his teeth. "Bipolar."

She eyed him suspiciously. She walked over to him, carefully. "If you're lying to me, Felix," Shaking her head, she unwillingly put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to neglect him at the moment...especially if this line he fed her was true. Even if he had fully blown up on her, she couldn't be a mean all the time.

Felix hid a sly grin forming on his face. He knew he was one step closer to having her, again. He would just need to put on his charm and then she would be his.

Brooke looked around, nervously. What would Lucas think of this? After all, Lucas had just saved her from a livid Felix.

"I have to go," Brooke frowned as she quickly walked away from him.

"Wait, Brooke," Felix moaned. He shot her a painful look. "If you're really going to be with him, then you need to know something."

She turned around curiously. Her eyes narrowed as a scowl formed on her angelic face. Hands on her hips, she nodded her head forward, prodding him to continue.

"Lucas has been seeing Rachel, behind your back." Felix mumbled.

Brooke seethed through her gritted teeth. Her back stiffened as her hands formed into fists. "Hopefully, you're wrong," She shouted at him as she turned on her heel and strutted away.

Felix smirked to himself as he stretched back onto the bench. He was too clever for his own good.

--/--

"What do you mean the tournament's been moved up? That means we only have the end of this week to practice?" Coach Whitey yelled, gruffly into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Coach, but we have to move up the date. Since you were the last team to finish your state tournament, it would only be fair to do something in your favor, seeing as you didn't get as much time to prepare. We will pay for the expenses of your hotel for a week earlier than planned." The tournament director spoke to the outraged Coach, calmly.

Whitey grunted. "Are you saying that my whole team can come a week early as a vacation?" He just couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, sir, and you will also be able to use the courts to practice on. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but this is the best deal we could offer."

A smile formed on Whitey's face. "Alright, we accept your offer. When will the hotel be ready for us?"

"Is Monday good for you?"

Whitey's eyes bulged out of his head. How could he get ready in two days? He most definitely couldn't decline the offer, but this would be tough.

"That's great, we'll be there," Whitey sighed as the weight began piling on his shoulders.

--/--

"Hello?" Haley answered her phone in a low murmur.

Haley and Nathan had been spending their afternoon together, lying out on the beach. Nathan had already fallen asleep on his towel. His arm was draped across her waist. She slowly removed it as she heard who the voice was that called her.

"Hey, Haley, it's Jonathan," Jonathan's low voice rang through the receiver.

Haley gulped as she got up and turned away from Nathan, guiltily.

"You know, you shouldn't be calling me," Haley scowled as her voice tensed up.

"I'm calling on behalf of the team. Coach asked me to call everyone and inform them that we're leaving Monday for Hawaii."

"What?" Haley gasped in surprise. "That's two days away!"

"I know," Jonathan explained, calmly. "Things changed and we get a free vacation week in Hawaii, so we're taking it. The team still gets to practice, while we all get a week of paradise."

"That's nice," Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for telling me, we'll get packed. I got to go."

"Wait, Haley," Jonathan exhaled, slowly. "I want to see you sometime. Have lunch together, like old friends?"

Haley shook her head in disbelief. What was this clown trying to do to her? Had he not caused enough problems regarding her relationship with Nathan, already?

"You've caused me enough trouble with Nathan already, thanks," Haley sneered into the phone. She was really getting worked up at the nerve of this guy. Sure, she once thought she loved him, but that was just a fling. He was crossing the line.

"No, just as friends, I promise," Jonathan pleaded, impatiently.

"I'll just see you at the carwash, tomorrow. We'll talk then." Haley groaned as she slammed her phone shut. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Why did Jonathan have to do this to her?

Freely, Haley sprinted down to the water's edge. She waded in the shallow waters as small waves crashed over her feet. She considered diving in, but the last time she was in there without Nathan, things weren't too pretty. Gazing out into the far ocean, she let her mind run free.

"Haley?" Nathan's groggy, sleepy voice called to her.

She looked over her shoulder at him and winked. Turning back to the ocean, she wrapped her arms around herself. Dark clouds had just covered the sun and a cold breeze had chilled her.

Warm, comforting arms wrapped around her from behind. She leaned back into her Prince Charming as she enjoyed the atmosphere around them. He kissed the top of her head as she held onto his strong arms.

They watched the waves crash down onto the shore. They needed each other and they knew that. They loved each other and they meant it. Knowing true, dedicated love could keep them together, all other things vanished.

It was a genuine love that could last a life time.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I spent a lot of time on it because I wanted it to be extra long and extra good! I wanted to write more but I really wanted to get this chapter out before I go to camp. I'll be back in a few days, and I will update on a regular basis. Review!**


End file.
